Current pickup trucks are equipped with a loading platform defining a fixed effective loading area irrespective of the desired applications of the vehicle. Each type of pickup truck therefore comprises a fixed loading structure which does not permit adaptation of the loading surface to the type of goods to be transported and/or adaptation for goods or passenger transport.